Goodbye My Lover
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS Songfic] Lily a enfin accepté d'être l'amie de James. Celuici en a marre et veut plus que son amitié.


Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une longue absence pour poster mes dernières histoires qui me reste à publier ici ! Soyez indulgents, cette histoire n'a jamais été corrigé, ni par moi ni par qui que ce soit d'autres. C'est ma toute toute première histoire qui est, je l'avoue, très médiocre !

J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira alors... Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimers :** Les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK Rowling sauk Kelie, Angele et Amanda qui sont ma propriété ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même. La chanson, elle est la propriété de James Blunt !

---------------------------------

Lily avait enfin accepté d'être une amie de James !! Mais celui-ci n'en pouvait plus !! Il était beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle pour rester seulement un ami pour elle!!

**PDV de James**

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table. Tous, c'est à dire les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Kelie Mistik, Angele Sulliven ainsi que Amanda Sanders !! On discute de notre avenir ! Mais, mon avenir Lily c'est également le tien, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !! J'en peux plus, il faut que je sorte !!  
Je me lève brusquement et commence à me diriger doucement vers la sortie.

-Ben, James où tu vas ?

Je me retourne et mon ami voit une larme coulée doucement sur ma joue. Il se lève précipitamment et s'approche de moi mais je tends ma main vers lui pour lui dire que non...

-Il faut que je prenne l'air, et ... s'il te plaît Sirius ne me suit pas !!!

Et je pars, j'ai un poignard dans mon cœur, dans mon âme ! Je décide d'aller m'installer sous le seul arbre du parc et une chanson me revient.

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down_** (T'ai-je déçu ou laissé tomber ?)  
_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown**_ (Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils ?)  
**_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_** (Parce que je vis la fin avant que nous ayons commencé,)  
_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_ (Oui je vis que tu étais aveuglé et je savais que j'avais gagné.)  
_** So I took what's mine by eternal right. **_(Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel.)  
_**Took your soul out into the night. **_(Sort ton âme dans la nuit.)  
_**It may be over but it won't stop there. **_(Cela pourrait être fini mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas là,)  
**_I am here for you if you'd only care. _**(Je suis là pour toi si seulement tu t'inquièterais.)  
**_You touched my hearth you touched my soul. _**(Tu as atteints mon cœur, tu as atteints mon âme.)  
_**You changed my life and all my goals. **_(Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs.)  
**_And love is blind and that I tknew when _(**Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je le savais quand,)  
**_My hearth was blinded by you._** (Mon cœur était aveuglé par toi.)

Je la chantonne. Je pleure !! Comme c'est vrai, je le comprends !! Mais après, la suite je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire !! Mais je continue tout de même, ça me libère !!

_** I've kissed your lips and held your head. **_(J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ton visage.)  
**_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._** (Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit.)  
**_I know you well, I know your smell. _**(Je te connais bien, je connais ton parfum.)  
**_I've been addicted to you._** (J'ai été intoxiqué par toi.)

Je chuchote alors:

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ??? Je t'aime moi en en devenir fou !! Je t'aime Lily !!

Je continue et cette fois ci c'est vrai puisque c'est la fin de notre septième année.

_**Goodbye my lover. **_(Au revoir mon amour.)  
**_Goodbye my friend._** (Au revoir mon ami.)  
_**You have been the one. **_(Tu as été l'unique.)  
_**You have been the one for me.**_ (Tu as été l'unique pour moi.)

Ca y est cette fois ce n'est pas quelques larmes qui dévalent mes joues mais un vrai torrent... Mais je continue, car je sais que cette partie c'est pratiquement réel...

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake**_ (Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,)  
_**You can't break my spirit – it's my dreams your take.**_ (Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit – ce sont mes rêves dont tu t'empares.)_**  
And ****as you move on, remember me. **_(Et quand tu passes, rappelle-toi de moi,)  
**_Remember us and all we used to be. _**(Souviens toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avions l'habitude d'être.)  
_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_ (Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire.)  
**_I've watched you sleeping for a while._** (Je t'ai observé dormir pendant un moment.)  
**_I'd be the father of your child. _**(J'aurais été le père de ton enfant.)  
**_I'd spend a lifetime with you._** (J'aurais passé une vie avec toi.)  
_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_ (Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes.)  
**_We've our doubts but now we're fine._** (Nous avions eu nos doutes mais désormais nous allons bien,)  
_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_(Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est la vérité.)  
_**I cannot live without you. **_(Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.)

J'en peux plus, je craque :

-Lily, je t'aime !! Criai-je, puis un ton plus bas:  
-A en mourir!!

**_Goodbye my lover. _**(Au revoir mon amour.)  
_**Goodbye my friend. **_(Au revoir mon ami.)  
**_You have been the one. _**(Tu as été l'unique.)  
_**You have been the one for me. **_(Tu as été l'unique pour moi.)

Je chuchote :

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ne pars pas !!

Je n'ai pas le courage de continuer surtout que cette fin là, j'aurais aimé que ça soit celle de Lily et moi... Et je suis également arrêter pas quelqu'un qui se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Je ne peux pas voir qui c'est car ma vue est brouillée par toutes les larmes que j'ai pleurées.

La fille qui s'est jetée dans mes bras me console tout en pleurant... Je reconnais alors sa voix : c'est celle de ... de Lily, mais, mais que fait-elle ici ??

-Lily ???Demandai-je, étonné.  
-Oh James, désolée, désolée !!! Pleure-t-elle.  
-Mais Lily, ... désolée de quoi, tu n'as rien fait ??!

Ses sanglots redoublent alors que les miens s'estompent. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et je lui offre une douce étreinte pour qu'elle se calme. Ca y est, ses sanglots commencent à s'espacer... Puis les phrases que j'ai prononcées me reviennent à l'esprit. Je commence à avoir peur et si elle avait tout entendu !!!

-Euh, ... Lily, depuis quand tu es là ??

Elle me regarde avec un petit air triste et ... tendre ???!

-J'ai tout entendu James...

Je me lève brutalement en me libérant de son étreinte. Je commence à fuir alors mais je ne cours pas car je pense que Lily ne va pas me suivre. Raté !

-James attends !!! S'écria-t-elle.

Je continue, je ne me retourne pas, à quoi bon ? Pour que mon cœur et mon âme soient détruits à jamais ?

Mais elle me rattrape et se jette sur moi. On tombe tous les deux et elle me bloque sous elle. Je détourne les yeux car je n'ai pas envie de lire sa colère dans ses yeux... En me clouant sur place, elle m'embrasse fougueusement !

-Lily?? Demandai-je étonné. Ca va ??  
- Non, ça ne va jamais quand tu es loin de moi !!

Alors là, je peux carrément pas parler, j'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte ! Lily laisse alors échapper un petit rire et déclare en se couchant à côté de moi :

-Je t'ai toujours aimé James... Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
-Mais, mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi alors ??-Parce que, parce que j'avais peur que tu ne te joues de moi et qu'après je ne serais qu'un trophée de plus dans ta collection !  
-Mais, Lily jamais de la vie, je t'aime trop pour ça ! Et puis compte avec combien de filles je suis sorti cette année.  
-Euh, je ne sais pas.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me met en position dominante : au-dessus de Lily.

-Zéro Lily !!! Tu es la seule qui m'occupe les pensées depuis notre troisième année !  
-Mais pourtant t'es sorti avec pleins d'autres filles...  
-C'était pour essayer de t'oublier : toi la seule que j'ai vraiment aimé. Celle pour qui je serais prêt à mourir pour elle, à la consoler lorsqu'elle va mal et à l'aimer comme un fou ! Et cette fille, c'est toi Lily, ça a toujours été toi... Je t'aime Lily...

Cette fois, je laissais sur mon visage tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle ! Je me pencha doucement et l'embrassa avec douceur et amour.

**PDV de Lily**

Tellement que je suis stupéfiée par ce qu'il vient de dire, je ne pensai pas à répondre !!

James se releve, son visage exprimant toute la tristesse qu'il ressent et quelques larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues !! Il commence à partir lorsque me réveillant, je chantonne, assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre :

_**I know your fears and you know mine. **_(Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes.)  
**_We've our doubts but now we're fine_******(Nous avions eu nos doutes mais désormais nous allons bien,)  
_**And I love you, I swear that's true. **_(Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est la vérité.)  
_**I cannot live without you.**_ (Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.)

Il se retourne, surpris. Puis je dis:

-Je t'aime James !! Je t'aime au delà de l'amour, au delà du monde, au delà de tous ce que tu peux imaginer !! Je t'aime James et cela plus que moi !!!!  
-C'est vrai ?? Me demande-t-il plein d'espoir.  
-Oui !

Et je cours vers lui en me jetant dans ses bras. Il m'enlace tendrement et se penche doucement vers moi, il s'arrête à 2 centimètres de mes lèvres... Il est surpris lorsque je combe la distance qui sépare mes lèvres des siennes !! Ce fut un baiser tendre puis de plus en plus passionné !!

On rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle et nous nous contemplions lorsque je frissonnais. Il remarqua que les nuits d'étés étaient fraîche et que je ne portait seulement qu'un petit tee-shirt !! Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à notre salle commune !! Lorsqu'il entra, des applaudissements retentirent. Il déposa Lily à terre et lui prit la main. Je suis au summum de ma joie !!!!

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, James s'assit sur un canapé et m'emmena à lui et je m'assis sur ses genoux.

Il me déclare :

-Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ça !!

Je lâche un petit rire et je m'installe. Je pose ma tête au creux de son cou et passe mes bars autour de son cou !! Il rigole puis me déclare sérieusement :

-Lily, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !!  
-Moi aussi!!

Je laisse passer un blanc puis je lui demande :

-James, c'est quoi la fin de ta chanson ?!!

Il rigole puis recommence à chantonner de sa voix douce et posée mais je sent tout de même une note joyeuse !!

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.**_ (Et je persiste à tenir ta main dans la mienne.)  
_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_ (Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi.)  
**_And I will bear my soul in time_** (Et je soutiendrai mon âme à temps,)  
_**When I'm kneeling at your feet. **_(Quand je suis agenouillé à tes pieds.)

**_Goodbye my lover. _**(Au revoir mon amour.)  
_**Goodbye my friend. **_(Au revoir mon ami.)  
**_You have been the one. _**(Tu as été l'unique.)  
_**You have been the one for me. **_ (Tu as été l'unique pour moi.)

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow **_(Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux.)  
_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_ (Je suis si, je suis si, je suis creux.)

-Je t'aime James !!  
-Moi aussi, ma puce !

On s'endormit tranquillement et un lien magique vint se créer entre nous, entre notre couple, le lien magique de l'amour éternel !!

**THE END**


End file.
